User blog:Nickthebrick1/Jasper Rossevelt
Jasper is an Elemental, a subspecies of human thats has been hated and hunted all over the world. Elementals can control a particular matter,energy, or thing. Jasper's element is video. Categories: Contents Jasper was a college student who was studing in the field of Computer Engineering, his life was changed when his video powers activated and was sent to Loraine Beach; a special prison of the coast of hawaii designed for imprisoning Elementals. he spent 2 years in Loraine Beach, get experimented on, insulted, and abused. They pushed jasper to the limit when using his powers, they were trying to use him as a weapon. He thought he would be there for the rest of his life until HE came. A guy who calls himself the "Vindicta" and a large group of Elementals came to Loraine Beach, stormed the prison, killing all of the staff, and freed the Elemental prisoners inside. Once Jasper and the rest of the Elementals were freed, "Vindicta" gave a speech saying how it was time to rise up against the Normals and bring justice for all. Agreeing with his Speech, Jasper joined him on "Vindicta's" mission. but after seeing what "Vindicta" was doing, having elementals causing natural disasters around populated areas, experimenting and enslaving normal people, and delcairing war on all of Humanity. Jasper wanted no part of it, and deserted the Elemental army and went into hiding. he now wanders the land searching for other Elementals and survivng another day in the post-apocalyptic, war torn world of Earth. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nickthebrick1/Jasper_Rossevelt# hide#gender: Male #Appearance #Personality #Powers Appearance He looks like Doug from TellTale's: The Walking Dead Personality The Years have made him bitter and harsh, he acts harsh to new people, but once he gets to know someone he becomes more compasionate to them. He struggles to do the right thing and create a better future but at the same time, he also thinks that now matter what he does, evil will always exist and most normal people would still hate him just because of what he is, so what's the point. Powers Jasper has the power of Video Manipulation. Meaning he can manipulate video (i.e. The news report on the tv, the security footage of a camera, and the stupid cat videos on the internet etc.) Video Energy Looks like Sky blue Irregular squares and rectangles with a normal blue hue These are the video powers he has Video Absorption: All elemental's powers revolve around absorbing their element, they do this to recharge after using their elemental energy in attacks. Jasper can absorb video from: TV's, Computers, and mobile phones. if he runs out of video inside of him, he can't use anymore video attacks until he absorbs more. He carries a mobile phone to absorb video, everytime he absorbs it from his phone, he has to wait for about 10 mintues till he can absorb the video from his phone again. Video Constructs: Creates constructs out of video, his favorite construct is a Large hammer. This attack is slow but powerful, being hit by this hammer is like being hit by a car. Video Attacks: Video Stream: shoots chopped, glitch, Bullets of video from his hands. once the video hits something, it leaves a temporary bluish, glitched imprint. this imprint dosen't do damage and it will fade after 7 seconds. Video Beam: shoots a large blue pixelated beam. very powerful but this attack drains the most video, Video Surround: Creates a omnidirectional Video Wave around him, does the least damage but its a good move to get enemies off of you. Video Mimicry: turns into video for a short time to be immune to attacks. last for about 30 seconds, Video Materialization: can bring anything from videos to life, for example he can turn a car from a commercial and made appear in real life. to do this he has to touch the screen, remember the object, and use the video energy stored inside him to create the object Video Flight: Can surround his legs and arms in video to fly for a short time. can fly in the air for 10 seconds before he slowly descends back to the ground Can go inside videos and intreact with it Video Teleportation: can teleport by using videos. he does by turing in to video, merging with the video and appearing anywhere else in the world that has a video. Healing Factor: when ever he has an injury, lets say a knife wound, the injury will mimicry into his element, then reform back to normal, after a little bit an aura of video surrounds him and thats when he become healed (works on clothes too) but if you deliever enough attacks in a short time frame his healing power will fail temporarly and thats when he become vulnerable. (these power are based off the video powers of infamous second son) Category:Blog posts